Detention, Hugs, and Other Stuff
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Hatsuharu and Tohru end up in detention together, a story involving hugs, tripping, socks, and Kyo's bad language. TohruxHaru


**A/N: Again, another random idea that came to me while I was attempting to do something, in this case homework…I think. Anyway, enjoy.**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were in school, minding their own business when someone decided to have a cow. Well, more accurately, a certain cow decided to bulldoze into their classroom during break and pick a fight with Kyo.

The door was almost blown off its hinges as Hatsuharu Sohma came running down the hallway to class 2-D. He ripped the door open and stood in the doorway, leering scarily. Tohru and the older Sohma cousins stared in horror. Luckily, no one else was in the classroom to see this apocalyptic teenager.

_Black Haru…_

He spoke one word in a murderous, blood-lusting tone. "Kyo."

Yuki exhaled shortly. "Great, what did you do to make him angry _this time_ you stupid cat?"

"WHAT? Why the hell are you blaming this on me?"

Yuki gently took Tohru by the arm. "Come on Miss Honda, we don't want to be caught in the middle of this."

"But, um…Kyo?"

Kyo began hissing. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU-" He never finished that statement because he received a huge fist in his stomach from a certain cow.

"Shut up and fight me! Or are you such a pansy that you can't even do that?"

Kyo prickled. "Who's calling who a pansy you damn cow!"

They both began fighting, throwing punches and kicks faster than Tohru could see. She began minorly freaking out. She grabbed Yuki's arm and turned to him. 

"Yuki, can't we get them to stop? What if they get hurt? What if a teacher walks in? What if-?"

"Tohru!" Momiji bounced into the room and threw himself at an unexpected Tohru before she or Yuki had time to react.

"Wha-?" Momiji hugged her. POOF! Now a rabbit was hugging her. She and Yuki exchanged horrified looks.

"Oh no, Yuki! I turned him into a rabbit what'll we do? Break ends soon!"

Yuki grabbed Momiji's uniform and pried the affectionate rabbit off Tohru. "Stay here Miss Honda. Their fights don't usually last too long. I'll take Momiji to the bathroom so he can change back without anyone noticing." With that, he ran out of the classroom carrying the mischievous bunny who waved over Yuki's shoulder.

"Bye Tohru!" She waved back, worriedly. She turned back to the fight. Contrary to what Yuki said, they appeared to be fighting faster and harder.

She cautiously took a step forward. "Um, Hatsuharu? Kyo? You need to stop before the teachers come back! Break is almost ov-AH!" She had tried to take another step and ended up slipping on Momiji's sock which was accidently left behind. (How she didn't notice this is anyone's guess.) She flew forward and knocked into Kyo, grabbing him to stop her fall.

"What the-" POOF! "What? DAMNIT I'M A CAT NOW?" Tohru looked down through the smoke and realized he had indeed turned into a cat.

Tohru's eyes went wide. "Oh no…" Suddenly she was pulled up by the front of her uniform by Hatsuharu. "Kyo…" his eyes were blazing.

"No no! Hatsuharu it's me! Tohru!"

His eyes shifted and he became White Haru again. "Tohru?" He gently put her down. "I'm so sorry, what did I do? What happened here?"

"A good question indeed Hatsuharu Sohma." Both he and Tohru flinched and looked guiltily toward the door. In the doorway stood Tohru's homeroom teacher and several other students.

"Just what is going on in here? Why is _he_ (she pointed to Hatsuharu) in my classroom and is that a cat?" Tohru and Hatsuharu turned to Kyo who was frozen in shock.

"Umm…." they said.

Kyo found his voice…and his balls apparently. "Umm…nya? NYA!" With a battle cry, he ran towards the teacher who screamed and ran into the hall. Then he ran back into the classroom, grabbed his clothes (in his mouth), hissed for good measure, and jumped out the window. Haru and Tohru didn't bother to stop him…it was probably better anyway that he left. Even Black Haru couldn't argue. The teacher rushed back in with a broom.

"WHERE IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT CAT?" She looked about ready to kill something.

Tohru pointed to the window. "He jumped out of the window," she said helpfully.

The teacher put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? And then what happened to the room? I suppose the cat was responsible for that too?" They surveyed the room which looked like a small tornado came through. There were several tables turned over, chairs were every which way, and papers were all over the floors, wall, and ceiling.

"I will ask you one more time, who is responsible? If you tell me now, neither of you will be punished. Now who did this?"

Neither of them spoke. What were they supposed to say? _Sorry teacher, Black Haru came and beat Kyo to a pulp. That explains the messed up room. Then Momiji turned into a bunny and Yuki went to go help him. Oh and Tohru tripped and fell on Kyo, who was the cat you tried to kill with a broom._ Yup.

Likely story.

"Now Tohru, you're an honest student, what happened here?"

Tohru blinked. "Umm…" Hatsuharu grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her eyes flicked to his. He didn't look at her, but she saw him slightly shake his head 'no'.

"I don't know Shima-sensei."

The teacher took in a deep breath. "I don't know who you two are covering for, but it was a poor choice. Both of you have detention today after school. You will clean this classroom until it is spotless. Back to your class Sohma-san and get your things Honda-san, we are moving to a different classroom. I'm very disappointed in both of you!" Neither looked at each other as they reported to their respective places.

After school, they both reported to the demolished classroom. Shima-sensei was waiting for them. "Your punishment as I said is to clean the classroom. This includes dusting, washing the windows, scrubbing the floor and picking up all these papers and alphabetizing them by student name, is that clear?" They nodded. "Good."

They quietly got started on their tasks, Hatsuharu was putting all the desks upright and straightening the chairs. _Damnit, why did I have to go and get Tohru involved? I hope she's not mad at me…_

As he replaced the last chair he heard a sniffle and turned. Tohru was silently crying as she picked up the papers.

_Damnit I made her cry…_Hatsuharu walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Tohru jumped a little and began furiously wiping away her tears.

"Oh! Hatsuharu! Um…is there something you wanted me to help you with?" She stared at the floor.

"No. I just wanted to apologize Tohru, for getting you involved in all this."

She looked up. "Oh…um it's okay…I wasn't crying about that…it's just…this is my first time in detention."

Hatsuharu was surprised. _She's crying over that? Well I guess it makes sense…I mean she's always been an ideal student…next to Yuki that is…_

"I…I hope Mom isn't disappointed in me…" Several tears fell.

He blinked. He gently rubbed her head. "I'm sure she's not too worried…I think she'll know that you lied and got detention to protect our secret."

"You think so?"

He let his hand drop to his side. "Yeah." He gave her a small smile. "Let's finish this quick okay? I wanna get out of here."

They resumed cleaning and in less than 20 minutes, the room was spotless except for the papers still stuck in the ceiling.

"How are we gonna get those down," Tohru asked.

Hatsuharu walked over to a nearby desk. "Easy, I'll stand on a desk and sweep them off with the broom." Tohru hurried over to hold the desk, but slipped on Momiji's sock and instead crashed into Hatsuharu. They were both knocked to the floor, but Tohru managed to catch herself before she landed on top of him. So, instead of turning the younger Sohma into a cow, she was instead leaning over him, her hands thrown hazardously near his head in her effort to catch herself.

"I'm so sorry Hatsuharu! I didn't mean to knock you over, are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head, feeling for any bruises. "Yeah I'm okay, and you just gave me an idea." Without warning, he pulled her down onto him and enveloped her in a huge hug. Tohru blushed furiously, then there was a POP and she was again on the ground, while Haru (as a cow) stood slightly to her left.

"Can you close the blinds for me Tohru? I don't think the teachers will appreciate having a cow in the classroom."

Like lightning Tohru closed all the windows and pulled down all the blinds. "Hatsuharu why did you do that? What if a teacher comes in? What good does it do to turn yourself into a cow?"

"Well I thought it would be easier for you to sit on my back and dust the ceiling with the broom, this way we don't have to worry about one of us holding the desk while the other dusts, plus I can move freely…you won't have to continuously hop off desks."

"Oh…well I hadn't thought of it that way…" She giggled a little uneasily. Then she grabbed the broom and scooched uneasily onto Haru's back. Quickly Tohru swept the ceiling, catching the papers and placing them on a nearby desk. Once she was done with one area, Haru began to move. "WHOA!"

Haru stopped. "What? What's wrong?" Her legs slightly tightened around him. He blushed.

"Oh it's nothing Hatsuharu, I've just never ridden on a cow before, you scared me."

"Oh…right. Well if it helps, you can hold onto the hair around my neck, and if you squeeze with your knees, you won't fall off."

"But won't that hurt you Hatsuharu?" He smiled. She always was concerned for him, always cared. "No Tohru, I'm a cow and even if you kicked me I doubt I'd get a bruise."

"Oh…well okay." She squeezed her knees tentatively and bunched her hand around the little amount of hair he had on his neck. He flinched because it tickled. In another ten minutes Tohru got every single paper down from the ceiling and placed them all on the desks.

"Um…Hatsuharu? How do I get down?"

"Oh…" He forgot he was carrying her. Huh, she was light. "Well umm, lean forward a little…"

"Like this?" She put her head on his neck.

[Hatsuharu blush] "Umm…sure. Then you swing your right leg over my back and hop down."

Tohru, being as graceful as she was, swung her leg over, but ended up falling onto the ground. "Oww…"

"Tohru are you okay?" All of a sudden there was a loud POP and Haru changed back. He was more concerned about Tohru though, especially now that she bumped her head in reaction to the loud POP. "Is your head all right? You aren't hurt are you?" He reached out to her but she squealed.

"Hatsuharu! I didn't see anything I closed my eyes but could you please put some clothes on?"

"Oh." Right. He forgot about the whole being naked thing…well this was kinda awkward…He ignored his embarrassment for the moment and quickly threw on his bottoms. (Yes, boxers and pants…he could worry about his shirt after Tohru was okay.)

"Alright I'm decent," he said walking over to her. Her hands still covered her eyes. Gently he pulled them down and began to inspect her for cuts and bumps from her fall. Tohru opened her eyes and blushed.

"Umm…Hatsuharu, what are you doing?" He began inspecting her hands.

"I'm checking you for bumps and bruises you might have gotten from your fall." He gently pressed on her head. "Does this hurt?"

She winced. "A little, but it's nothing to worry about."

He frowned. "I'll be the judge of that. Do you have a headache or feel any dizziness?"

"No…Hatsuharu, how do you…?"

"I've spent lots of time with Momiji, so I asked Hatori if he would teach me first aid."

"Oh…"

"Well, you look fine, but if you get a huge headache anytime soon, go to a doctor alright? For now it seems you'll just have a nice bump there." He stood and offered her his hand. Tohru took it and carefully he helped her up. She swayed on the spot.

"Maybe you should sit for a bit," Haru said quickly. While she sat down, Haru looked for his uniform shirt, finding it near the teacher's desk. He put it on and was about to button it up when; "Oh, damn."

"What's wrong Hatsuharu?"

"One of my buttons popped off while I was transforming…do you see it anywhere?"

Tohru hopped off the desk and after several moments said, "Found it! It was on top of Momiji's sock." She paused. "Um…Hatsuharu, if you don't mind I can sew your button back on." From nowhere she pulled out a mini sewing kit.

"Thanks," he said passing over his shirt. Tohru quickly sewed back on the button (and tried to pretend there wasn't a half-naked boy standing in front of her).

She attempted to hand the shirt back, but ended up dropping it. Both Tohru and Haru bent down to get it and ended up knocking heads.

"Oww," Tohru said, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay Tohru?" He helped her up, then sat her on a nearby desk. He moved her hand from her forehead. "Let me see."

Tohru blushed at his proximity, plus he had not let go of her hand. His other hand was gently cradling her face, turning it toward the light so he could inspect her forehead, again. "Well, you might have a bruise, but it's nothing to worry about," he said. He didn't really feel like moving away from Tohru despite his obvious personal bubble violation. Hesitantly, he moved closer to her and gently kissed her forehead.

Tohru's heart began tap-dancing and her face grew warm. "W-what was that for Hatsuharu?"

For the first time, she saw Hatsuharu blush, and he decided it was time to examine his shoelaces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just thought it would help if I…kissed it better."

Tohru smiled a bit and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. It helped."

Hatsuharu smiled, and without thinking, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. His hand on her cheek trailed down to her neck and his other hand gripped her hand. Tohru gently pulled him closer by the hand she kept on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the two in the classroom, a rabbit was peeking in the door window. He smiled. "I came to find my sock, but this is just as good. It took Haru long enough."

**A/N: Well this took longer than I expected…mostly cuz I got sick. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
